Hold On
by NewUsername
Summary: Hold on to what you have and don't let it go, when you let it go, that's when you realise how important it was. One-Shot. R&R :D


**A/N: Heeey! :D Here's a random one-shot, I had a sudden urge to write, so I did :) I hope you all like it! :D **

**Chad's POV **

"Sonny! Just listen to me!" I shouted, running after her.

"Why should I? _Tween Weekly _already showed me everything I wanted to know!" She was screaming now, tears started to slowly spill out her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sonny, I've told you once and I'll tell you again; I have no clue who that girl is, when I was in Paris I didn't even meet many girls. I don't know who that is" I said to her, explaining it for the hundredth time

"How is there a picture with you at the beach with her then? Huh? Tell me that Chad!'' She spat out my name like it was venom on her tongue.

"It's not real, obviously photoshopped. I would never do that to you, please..." I said and took her small hand in my own "You've given me another chance from what happened at the _Tween Choice Award's. _Do you really think I would just go mess all that up?"

''Exactly! I've given you too many chances, I'm just tired of you always doing this, making mistakes. I'm tired of running after you, keeping up with your fame. We're both very different people, Chad. I think it's best if we let go..." I took my hand away from hers and looked straight into her eyes. I slowly moved in and kissed her soft cheek, she looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and whispered "Bye, Chad"

"Bye" I said. She walked off down the hall, not looking back at me once. I went back to my dressing room and seen the small white piece of paper that's been haunting me for weeks. I wanted to tell someone, I wanted to tell someone who I seriously trust and that was only one person; _Sonny Munroe._

I picked up the piece of paper and headed to her dressing room. I know we've split up, but I need to say bye to her one more time. I opened her door and she looked at me.

"Chad, we talked about this..." She started

"No, I need to tell you something, you're the only one I trust. It's important." I said, she looked confused.

"What is is?"

"Just... Read this" I said, handing her the piece of paper, she looked at it for a few moments, then slowly looked up at me.

"No, Chad... It can't be right" It is.

"It is though" I told her. On that small piece of paper is what is going to change my life. I've got Cancer, my results came and to get the best chemotherapy I need to move to England, I can't stay here. That's why I wanted a proper good-bye from my one and only love. "I just wanted to say bye, I'm, uhh, moving. To England, they've got the best chemotherapy for me."

"I'll come with you, just don't leave..." She said

"You can't, what about _So Random! _your friends, family?. I'll come and visit if I feel better." I said and stood up on my feet, Sonny stood up too and gave me back my paper. "I'll miss you" I said, she looked down for a moment, then her eyes met mine.

"I'll miss you even more" She then wraped her arms around my neck and hugged me, I hugged back lifting her up a bit. We both let go of each other, she went on her tippy toes and lightly kissed my lips, I kissed back for a few seconds then we pulled away. I walked over to the door, and remembered something.

"Oh and Sonny?'' I said and looked at her tear stained face.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, just remember, even though I'm not here. I'll always _always_ be yours and yours only" And with that, I closed the door and walked down the dark hallway.

**A/N: Well how did you guys like that? :) This was based on a similar story. I had a really close friend and we got into a stupid argument. We didn't talk for a long time, until I found out that she had just got an illness. So while I was not talking to her, I could have been taking care of her and making sure she was okay, rather than just arguing. She's okay now and we're still friends :) So I guess this fic was just a little bit similar to my story :)**

**I guess the real message is: Hold on to what you have and don't let it go, when you let it go, that's when you realise how important it was. **

**I hope you all liked it, so review! :D**

**-Zara x **


End file.
